


Onun ustasi gözünde

by Haganemaru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Harem, M/M, Pour l'instant, UA, depaysement total, deux fois d'ailleurs, homosexualité cachée, marié!sasuke, repost
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haganemaru/pseuds/Haganemaru
Summary: Un vent chaud dans la nuit et l'ennui envoit Sasuke dans l'atmosphère chaude d'un hammam... ce qui changera sa vie et son avenir pour toujours.





	Onun ustasi gözünde

**Author's Note:**

> En avant pour la deuxième fiction thématique « Dépaysement total », un OS à moi encore une fois mais qui résisterait à un Sasuke turc et à un Naruto aussi… euh… sexy ?  
> Il est bien entendu que les noms des lieux sont réels… mais pas le contenu. J’aime m’appuyer sur quelques recherches (ce qui ne peut faire de mal), donc aux « descendants » des personnes citées… euh… me tuez pas ?  
> Sinon, une chose plus terre à terre, cela restera en « soft yaoi », je pensais le faire plus sexy, mais… mais… cela s’est imposé à moi, ça restera soft, voire graphique, tout en étant plus « chaud » que la première « Dépaysement total » où là, c’était du Shonen-ai. J’espère que vous me « suivrez » dans cette idée « soft », certaines autres dans cette gamme, seront complètement Hard :/ il y en aura pour tous les goûts en gros.

Le vent chaud du sud entrait par les fenêtres sans vitres du palais d’Ishak Pasa. Les voilages flottaient légèrement sous ce souffle pur et odorant, amenant dans une des chambres, de douces odeurs d’agrumes venant des jardins. Allongé de tout son long, un jeune homme s’étirait sous les mains expertes d’une de ses favorites, une brune aux yeux marron, anciennement connue sous le nom de Tenten, une esclave venue d’Asie, achetée au marché de Doğubeyazıt pour les vingt et un ans du Prince. L’honneur était immense, même si elle savait qu’avant elle, venait la première épouse du Prince, renommée Pembe par celui-ci.

Le mariage du Prince Sasuke avec la Princesse Sakura d’un palais voisin, ami du père du jeune homme avait été prévu dès la naissance du jeune homme, son frère aîné ayant déjà trois contrats de mariage, il ne pouvait en avoir plus.

Sasuke ferma les yeux en sentant l’huile à l’amande douce se répandre sur sa peau, frémissant à peine sous le toucher léger et délicat de Kestane, sentant contre son corps nu celui tout aussi dénudé de sa favorite. Ses pensées vagabondaient négligemment depuis l’annonce de son père, lui offrant de prendre une seconde femme, la première – Pembe – étant stérile. L’argent offert en guise de dot au jeune homme étant trop important, Sasuke ne pouvait répudier sa femme sans craindre des représailles de la famille de la mariée. Il avait donc remédié à cela en l’isolant dans une partie du harem avec les femmes de son frère aîné.

Ce mariage devait permettre l’union avec une autre famille riche, une lointaine cousine qu’on lui offrait pour sceller leur lien de sang sans se soucier de l’avis de la jeune femme. Hinata, ou Menekşe comme il l’avait déjà renommée mentalement, était dans sa pleine jeunesse et les médecins assuraient sa fécondité et sa virginité. Un entretien privé entre Sasuke et elle avait été éloquent, il ne l’aimait pas, il suivait les ordres de son père pour ce mariage. Il ne la verrait que peu de fois pour espérer une descendance mais elle serait cloîtrée dans le harem et ses cours personnelles. Le regard soulagé de Menekşe lui avait assuré qu’elle acceptait ses arguments sans sourciller. Le mariage se déroulerait dans deux mois.

Ce n’était pas cette entrevue assez calme qui l’avait énervé ce jour-là, nouant ses muscles et lui procurant une douleur dans la nuque que Kestane essayait de faire disparaître, son corps lui servant de coussin, la poitrine menue de la jeune japonaise massant ses muscles dorsaux. C’était la visite mensuelle qu’il avait faite à Pembe, lui annonçant un second mariage. La fureur qui avait suivi cette affirmation avait valu à la jeune femme une correction dure et sévère de la part de Sasuke qui repartit sous les pleurs hystériques de son épouse.

La possessivité de Pembe l’avait toujours indisposé. Elle était stérile mais n’acceptait pas qu’il puisse aller voir si d’autres prairies étaient plus fertiles. Pembe était une beauté, il fallait le reconnaître. De longs cheveux teints en un rose tendre faisaient ressortir ses yeux verts cernés de khôl au-dessus d’un voile semi-transparent qui révélait en secret le bas de son visage. Il savait qu’elle possédait de douces lèvres charnues et accueillantes, un cou fin et délicat. Son corps était agréable à caresser, des courbes pleines et généreuses, certes moins que Menekşe, mais présentes dans ses mains, lui avaient valu plus d’une visite de son mari au début de leur union mais le caractère violent et jaloux de la jeune femme le faisait fuir.

Il ne supportait pas la jalousie, n’ayant jamais aimé à en perdre la raison, il ne tolérait pas la possessivité maladive de sa femme. Ses cris, ses larmes l’indisposaient et il se demandait parfois comment il pouvait lui trouver du charme après l’avoir vu dans cet état.

Menekşe semblait plus douce. Que ce soit par son caractère et son attitude, son calme tranchait violemment avec Pembe. Leur physique était tout aussi éloigné. Menekşe possédait de longs cheveux d’un violine profond qui lui frôlaient le haut des fesses qu’il avait trouvées rondes à souhait, imaginant leur douceur sous ses paumes. De grands yeux gris perle soulignés de noir qui semblaient effarouchés, elle n’avait pas osé le regarder dans les yeux, gardant les prunelles baissées sur les babouches de Sasuke. Sa silhouette menue avait été enfouie sous une jibab blanche, synonyme de sa pureté, qui serait remplacée par des voiles beaucoup plus seyants, Sasuke aimant voir la peau de ses femmes. Pembe ne revêtait souvent qu’un pantalon de voile rosé transparent dévoilant son aine totalement nue et ses fesses arrondies alors que sa poitrine restait masquée par un haut perlé découvrant le reste de son corps.

Sasuke se demandait parfois comment la cohabitation entre Pembe et Menekşe se ferait dans l’avenir mais ne songeait pas à cela pour le moment, ses yeux noirs alourdis par les caresses de Kestane posés sur le voile dansant sous le vent devant la fenêtre de la jeune femme.

\- Master ? souffla-t-elle, ses mains huilées revenant se poser sur le haut de ses pectoraux.  
\- Hm ?  
\- Qu’avez-vous, Master ?  
\- Je suis las, Kestane. Je m’ennuie…

Sur ces mots prononcés par sa voix rauque et chaude qui fit frémir d’attente sa favorite, Sasuke se leva du lit à baldaquin orné de voiles rouge orangé qu’elle affectionnait. Jamais il ne faisait appeler sa favorite dans ses appartements, préférant la rejoindre dans sa couche.

Le regard noisette de la jeune femme glissa sur sa silhouette nue, Tenten se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, s’empêchant de gémir d’envie à la vue du corps de son maître. Il faut dire qu’il était le plus beau spécimen d’homme qu’elle avait pu voir en Turquie. Sa haute taille le rendait presque intimidant, sa peau ne bronzait pas ou peu, signe d’une lointaine ascendance d’esclaves d’origine asiatique si elle en jugeait la forme de ses yeux. Ses yeux sombres, si profonds qu’elle aimait s’y noyer pendant l’extase, si noirs qu’elle n’arrivait pas à différencier la pupille de l’iris. Sa bouche aux lèvres pleines savait se faire douce et experte avec son corps mais aussi dure et acerbe lorsqu’un imprévu se produisait. Ses cheveux possédaient l’étrangeté d’un reflet bleuté, si différent de celui marron chaud de son frère aîné et les mèches longeaient son visage pâle. Celui-ci était doux, presque féminin et si elle se souvenait de la seule fois où elle avait entraperçu la mère de ce dernier, elle pouvait dire qu’il lui ressemblait. Le corps était musclé, dur, suite aux combats et aux entraînements.

Sasuke se posta devant la fenêtre, ignorant le regard gourmand de sa favorite. Un manque se faisait, il avait envie de changement, comme si quelqu’un l’appelait au-delà des murailles d’Ishak Pasa.

\- Master ?  
\- Hum ? fit-il en tournant le visage vers elle, la regardant avec interrogation.  
\- Peut-être… devriez-vous sortir du palais… allez vous ressourcer dans un hammam extérieur ? songea Kestane.  
\- Peut-être… je ne sais pas…  
\- J’ai entendu parler certains de vos esclaves, Master, ils parlent d’un hammam spécial dans le centre de Doğubeyazıt. Il y aurait une animation que beaucoup voudrait voir, un plaisir des yeux qui ne pourrait être vu que par des personnes très riches.  
\- Je verrai, Kestane… J’irai voir ça demain… Merci.  
\- Votre bien-être est mon plaisir, mon Master.

Sasuke sourit en coin en se retournant vers sa favorite, la découvrant agenouillée sur le lit, ses longs cheveux couleur châtaigne, ce qui lui avait valu ce nom, Sasuke se basant sur la particularité capillaire de ses femmes pour leurs noms, lui retombant dans le dos, cachant à sa vue un de ses seins menus. La silhouette toute en finesse et en pâleur de Kestane différait de celle de Pembe. Un corps délicat et fin, une douceur et un appétit sexuel assez grand l’avaient fait passer à la première place en tant que favorite. Sasuke voyait plus souvent Kestane que Pembe, rendant celle-ci malade de fureur. Ses yeux marron le regardaient, soulignés d’un trait noir qui les rendait plus profonds. Un petit diamant scintillait sur son front alors que son corps brillait légèrement en raison de l’huile qu’elle y avait appliquée tandis qu’il était appuyé contre elle.

Le jeune Prince s’avança vers elle, conscient qu’elle affichait un sourire d’attente qui le fit glousser légèrement. Sa main droite vint frôler sa hanche douce alors que sa gauche venait se plonger dans ses cheveux, tirant sa tête vers l’arrière pour présenter sa bouche entrouverte. Le poids de son corps la fit se rallonger sur son lit en soupirant de bien-être. La bouche tendre s’ouvrit sous la sienne alors que leurs mains naviguaient au gré de leurs envies…

Pourtant, Sasuke pensait à cette phrase qu’elle avait prononcée plus tôt « une animation que beaucoup voudrait voir, un plaisir des yeux qui ne pourrait être vu que par des personnes très riches », il était intrigué… très intrigué de savoir qui ou ce que devait être cette attraction.

Le soupir de plaisir que Kestane laissa échapper quand sa paume se referma sur sa poitrine, le pouce caressant un peu machinalement la corolle d’un mamelon le fit revenir au présent. Son regard noir navigua sur le corps présenté, descendant jusqu’à l’entrejambe totalement épilé, révélant le sexe de la jeune femme à son attention scrutatrice. Kestane écarta les cuisses, dévoilant une intimité déjà humide et c’est avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres qu’il se plongea avec ardeur dans cette volupté promise par sa favorite.

Il ne fronça qu’un instant les sourcils sous ce manque qui l’habitait encore…

« J’irai voir cette attraction demain. » décida-t-il.

_____________________________________________________

Le lendemain, c’est sous un soleil brûlant que Sasuke se dirigea avec un seul garde du corps dans les rues de Doğubeyazıt. Son regard noir souligné de khôl regardait avec indifférence les inclinations, presque agenouillements, de son peuple à son passage, suivant sans un mot la direction indiquée par Gri, son plus fidèle garde.

Son regard passait sur les étals remplis de diverses marchandises, sentant avec une profonde inspiration les arômes des épices de certains marchands. Le curry, le cumin et le malaheb qui diffusait son arôme d’amande amère l’attiraient, le jeune homme préférant toujours les odeurs plus « dures » que celles dites fines. Son regard se posa sur la douce couleur du safran qui colorisait leur nourriture à la couleur du soleil et se retint de sourire en voyant les yeux écarquillés du vendeur fixés sur lui. Il n’eut pas le temps d’ouvrir la bouche qu’il plongeait une cuillère d’acier dans la poudre pour en préparer un petit paquet. Gri gloussa sous son voile noir qui couvrait sa bouche alors qu’il réceptionnait les quatre paquets d’épices que Sasuke avait regardé en ralentissant sa marche. L’honneur pour le vendeur de servir le Prince ne pouvait être refusé et c’est ainsi qu’à chaque boutique, Sasuke risqua de repartir avec des offrandes.

Il ne put éviter, sous les rires étouffés de Kakashi, un ancien esclave acheté par son père à son profit lors de son enfance, de repartir avec une parure de lapis-lazuli comportant un bracelet de cheville qui recouvrait presque le pied tout en étant agréable à porter et une ceinture de chaîne avec une pierre de bonne taille. Le jeune créateur avait appelé en tremblant sa femme qui avait gardé les yeux baissés devant Sasuke, le laissant admirer une parure presque identique en onyx, la chaîne de taille laissait deviner la courbe de son aine, cadeau des yeux pour le conjoint. Sasuke se demandait encore ce qu’il ferait de cette offrande, n’ayant personne dans son harem ni dans ses femmes à qui la parure conviendrait. Les bijoux étaient spéciaux, cadeau offert à une favorite ou une épouse.

Une main sur son épaule le détourna de ses pensées et ils bifurquèrent vers une ruelle adjacente, quittant la place pour arriver devant un hammam assez discret. Les mosaïques bleutés et or attiraient le regard pour former des courbes douces et invitantes. La grande porte de bois teinté et sculpté était ouverte et des voix mâles de chanteurs en ressortaient sourdement, berçant un instant Sasuke. Il avait toujours aimé les chants, étant incapable de faire de même.

Le propriétaire de l’établissement, un certain Asuma, s’inclina en le reconnaissant. Sasuke le dévisagea de haut en bas, ses vêtements n’étaient pas luxueux comme les siens mais étaient de bonne facture. Un mince collier de barbe ornait son menton alors qu’il portait à ses lèvres une pipe fumante. L’homme l’invita à se déshabiller dans une salle d’attente où se trouverait une tenue « plus confortable » pour son hôte. Son identité était déjà connue, il savait que sa richesse lui permettait d’entrer immédiatement, sans « gage » de sa bonne foi. Kakashi s’inclina face à son Prince et lui souffla qu’il l’attendrait ici et qu’il interviendrait au moindre ordre de Sasuke.

Le jeune homme se déshabilla lentement avec l’aide de jeunes esclaves, les yeux de ceux-ci ne croisant pas son regard et restaient sagement posés sur leurs pieds tandis qu’ils lui faisaient enfiler un pantalon court, se resserrant sous le genou mais de soie noire. Le tissu était opaque pour masquer l’intimité du Prince à l’inverse des deux esclaves qui portaient tous deux un pantalon de harem de couleur blanche, bouffant sur leurs chevilles. Une pipe lui fut présentée mais il la refusa d’un air hautain avant de se détourner vers la porte, attendant qu’on le conduise à la pièce suivante.

Il traversa de longs couloirs carrelés où les banquettes recouvertes de soie et de coussins mœlleux recevaient plusieurs visiteurs qui le regardaient évoluer vers la pièce du fond. Le regard droit devant lui, conscient que les voix des chanteurs se trouvaient derrière la porte, Sasuke put distinguer les bruits des târs qui se faisaient taper en rythme. Les portes s’ouvrirent devant lui, le faisant pénétrer dans un hammam large et accueillant. Le centre était ouvert sur une piscine mais qui semblait déserte et tout autour, des bancs entouraient l’espace au milieu. La musique qu’il avait entendue de l’extérieur provenait du coin gauche où il discerna plusieurs musiciens avec les târs et trois ou quatre chanteurs. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers le centre de la pièce que Sasuke ne distinguait pas vraiment à cause du pilier qui lui faisait face et qui supportait le plafond.

Un esclave l’escorta vers un banc rembourré et vide, un épais coussin de couleur blanche s’y trouvait et l’accueillit confortablement. Le jeune esclave brun s’agenouilla près de lui et lui présenta un plateau de pâtisseries et Sasuke opta pour un m’rabez bleu avant de renvoyer d’un geste le plat, ne s’étant servi que par politesse.

Tout en dégustant sa douceur aux amandes, Sasuke releva enfin les yeux. Sur une sorte de petite estrade, une forme mince et torse nu ondulait au rythme des târs. Son pantalon de voile orange révélait toute la jeune chair. Malgré la présence de tous les hommes dans la salle qui regardaient soit avec indifférence en parlant, soit avec intérêt, un jeune homme blond dansait. Un roulement de hanches fit bouger les muscles légers du dos doré, le garçon se retourna et fit face à Sasuke.

Celui-ci le regardait avec un intérêt lointain, détaillant avec un peu de détachement le corps mince de l’esclave. Une peau dorée, décorée pour l’occasion s’il en jugeait par les tatouages marron foncé sur ses pieds et ses mains qui ondulaient au-dessus de sa tête. Ses cheveux retombaient sur son visage et sur sa nuque, légèrement plus longs sur le devant pour voiler son regard que Sasuke ne distinguait pas encore, le blond gardant ses yeux fermés en soulevant légèrement son pied, pointant le sol de ses orteils et provoquant un roulement attractif de ses hanches. Un voile tout aussi orange que son pantalon masquait le bas de son visage tout en dévoilant suffisamment ses traits. Assurément masculin, son visage était fin et doux, arrondi encore avec l’adolescence, cet esclave semblait ne manquer de rien.

Un regard sur celui qui était à ses pieds, le regard baissé, fit comprendre à Sasuke que c’était la politique de la maison, aucun des esclaves ne portait de traces de coup ou de signe de privation, tout en restant soumis, sûrement nés dans ces conditions.

Un soupir collectif autour de lui le ramena au danseur et il se figea en voyant enfin les yeux de celui-ci. Deux azurs qui semblaient flous, un peu noyés dans la vapeur d’eau qui régnait dans la pièce. La chaleur faisait couler la sueur le long du corps doré, le faisant frissonner par moment. Le jeune homme roula sa tête en arrière, dévoilant son cou tout en plaquant un instant le voile sur sa bouche. Le regard du blond naviguait sur les hommes autour de lui tandis que le bruit des târs le faisait bouger langoureusement.

Les hanches fines du blond se mirent à faire ces ondulations féminines si séduisantes et Sasuke frissonna avant de froncer un sourcil, surpris par cette réaction qu’il avait pourtant habituellement avec sa favorite. Il regarda avec plus d’intensité le blond qui levait les yeux dans sa direction sans pour autant sourciller ni montrer une quelconque soumission. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils un instant en le fixant avant de se détourner sans un arrêt sur sa gauche, les yeux se refermant et s’attirant un soupir de déception manifeste.

\- Son nom ? demanda Sasuke à l’esclave à ses pieds.  
\- Benim Prince ?  
\- Le nom du danseur.  
\- Naruto, mon Master. Il se nomme Naruto… répondit-il avec soumission.  
\- C’est un esclave ou un danseur libre ?  
\- Un esclave, benim Prince. Naruto a été recueilli par Maître Asuma.  
\- Et pourtant, il n’est pas soumis ? questionna Sasuke sans quitter des yeux ce Naruto.  
\- Benim Prince?  
\- Il m’a dévisagé sans baisser les yeux.  
\- Oh, benim Prince … Naruto ne le fait pas exprès ! s’empressa de dire l’esclave avant de rebaisser la tête rapidement sous le regard noir du Prince.  
\- Explique-toi.  
\- Il… il a été blessé dans son enfance, benim Prince. Il ne peut pas distinguer les gens de loin, c’est noir pour lui.  
\- Tu veux dire qu’il est aveugle ?  
\- Oui… et non, benim Prince. Il voit quand on est proche de lui, mais dès qu’on s’éloigne, sa vision s’altère… Naruto ne voulait pas être insultant envers vous, benim Prince.

Un grognement lui répondit et clôt la discussion alors que, devant lui, Naruto continuait de danser sans se lasser, la tête haute et les yeux parfois ouverts avant que les chanteurs ne se taisent pour enchaîner sur une musique douce, décontractant les visiteurs alors qu’un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs venait rejoindre Naruto pour le faire descendre de l’estrade où il était. Sasuke se releva en même temps qu’il s’avançait vers la porte, le croisant à celle-ci.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent rapidement, dans un instant presque éternel, les azurs du blond plongeant dans le noir profond de ceux de Sasuke. Le brun sentit son souffle se couper en voyant de près ces joyaux avant que le jeune esclave ne baisse brusquement les yeux en s’inclinant devant lui à la suite du brun qui venait de le récupérer. Le Prince le regarda un instant, détaillant sa silhouette de haut en bas, contemplant presque avec envie la peau dorée à portée de main et se détourna sans un mot. Partant se revêtir rapidement pour quitter le hammam après que Kakashi ait payé le « séjour » pourtant bref du prince.

L’esprit troublé et envahi par le regard azur de l’esclave du hammam, Sasuke repartit à Ishak Pasa et s’enferma dans sa suite toute la nuit. Il ne comprenait pas ce trouble éprouvé en présence de ce danseur. Il avait entendu parler de la sodomie sur les esclaves masculins, souvent jeunes et fragiles, réalisée par de riches hommes portés sur des tendances « exotiques » mais jamais il n’avait ressenti ce besoin.

Pourtant, en l’espace de quelques minutes, alors que ce danseur… Naruto… se mouvait devant lui, il n’avait pu s’empêcher de se demander quel goût avait cette peau dorée, presque cannelle, de se demander si le regard azur qui avait croisé le sien si rapidement avant qu’il ne s’agenouille pouvait briller plus fortement pendant un acte charnel.

Cette nuit-là, c’est avec l’esprit troublé par une onde sensuelle et inattendue que le jeune Prince s’endormit entre les draps de soie de son baldaquin. Jusque dans ses songes, cet esclave le suivit, l’enchaînant à chaque roulement de hanches tandis qu’il regardait fixement Sasuke debout devant lui. L’estrade le mettait plus haut que le Prince, le faisant arriver à la taille dénudée. Les hanches dorées se firent plus langoureuses et une main pâle se leva, caressant lentement la peau douce tandis que leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, avant que Naruto ne ferme les siens dans un gémissement qui fit frémir le brun.

Le jeune homme se réveilla, ce matin-là, troublé et avec une érection qu’il attribua à la bonne santé de son corps. Pourtant, bien que son imagination le poussa à aller vérifier si ce « Naruto » avait toujours ce regard bleu si clair et pourtant profond, si sa peau était aussi dorée que dans son rêve, il ne retourna pas au hammam d’Asuma. Il ne méprisait pas les sodomites, mais avec une femme et une favorite, il ne se sentait pas « intéressé » par cette pratique sur un jeune homme.

Malgré son imagination vive en images impromptues et une baisse de désir pour sa favorite, il tint un mois avant de retourner au hammam. Cette fois-ci plus tardivement, songeant peut-être que le jeune homme serait absent, Sasuke se rendit une nouvelle fois chez Asuma en compagnie de Gri.

Sa chance l’abandonna quand il pénétra, une fois préparé, dans l’atmosphère chaude et humide du hammam où se produisait déjà le jeune homme blond de ses rêves. Il gémit mentalement en voyant que le seul banc molletonné qu’il restait à sa disposition se trouvait proche de l’estrade où le danseur pourrait éventuellement le regarder.

Comme dans son rêve, il se déplaça lentement jusqu’à son banc, se couchant dans un silence troublé par les târs des musiciens et les voix suaves des chanteurs. Il ne voyait personne autour de lui, il ne voyait que cette peau près de lui, que ces cheveux dorés qui brillaient sous les torches allumées et disséminées dans la pièce. Une nouvelle fois, le danseur s’immobilisa et entrouvrit les yeux, éclair azur entre des cils sombres dont la forme ombrait ses joues.

Dans un battement de cœur, Sasuke croisa rapidement le regard bleu avant que le jeune homme ne baisse brusquement les yeux comme la soumission des esclaves l’exigeait. Malgré lui, le jeune Prince en ressentit une pointe de désappointement, désirant encore voir ces saphirs plonger dans son regard. Il retint sa respiration en remarquant que le jeune homme se tendait, redressant la tête petit à petit et réprima de justesse un sourire en voyant le petit coup d’œil que le danseur jeta dans sa direction avant de refermer les yeux.

Certes, il n’avait fait que regarder sa poitrine nue, son audace disparaissant au niveau de sa gorge, mais il avait montré une soumission pas si « timide » que ce qu’il avait cru au départ.

Cette nuit-là, alors que Sasuke se prélassait entre ses draps de soie, l’image du jeune esclave lui revint une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, il se voyait attraper la taille nue entre ses mains et serrer un peu la peau douce de ses doigts. Un sourire se dessinait pudiquement sur les lèvres du blond qui gardait un peu les yeux baissés avant de les fixer sur le menton imberbe du brun.

Pudiques, oniriques et doux, ses rêves le bercèrent jusqu’à la fin de la semaine où il se décida à retourner voir le jeune homme. Kestane avait de moins en moins ses visites, même s’il ne la négligeait pas, il se surprenait à fermer les yeux pendant l’acte, imaginant de plus en plus une autre personne sous son corps. Pembe n’avait pas eu de contact avec son mari depuis plus d’un mois maintenant et même si son futur mariage avec Menekşe approchait, il ne s’y intéressait pas plus que d’habitude, laissant cela à ses parents.

Malgré cette impatience de voir ce beau danseur, il ne put que l’apercevoir, distinguant une lueur blonde dans une salle arrondie avant qu’il ne se change. Intrigué, Sasuke s’approcha légèrement, observant avec un peu d’incrédulité la petite estrade où trônait le jeune homme blond. Son regard se posa sur la lourde silhouette d’un homme d’âge mur avachi sur un tas de larges coussins colorés. Dans les deux coins de la pièce, Sasuke pouvait voir deux gardes dont les pantalons de satin noir et les bracelets aux biceps révélaient leur appartenance à Asuma. Un troisième homme vint fermer la porte, le Prince entendit la musique et il perçut les paroles d’une chanson, déclenchant un froncement de sourcil chez Sasuke.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers Asuma qui s’étrangla un peu avec sa propre fumée en voyant son Prince le fixer avec hargne, tel un enfant à qui on aurait volé son jouet. Encore plus en l’entendant poser sa question d’une voix sourde.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe dans cette salle ?  
\- Prince ?  
\- Cette salle où le jeune danseur est… qu’est-ce qui se passe dedans ?  
\- Cet esclave a été retenu par un client pour quelques heures, benim Prince.  
\- Tu… c’est…

Sasuke plissa les yeux en serrant les dents. Il ne pouvait croire que l’aura innocente du blond n’avait été que tromperie. Le jeune Prince avait peur de demander ce qu’était réellement le jeune Naruto. Son trouble dut se lire sur son visage car Asuma fronça un peu ses sourcils avant de dégager sa gorge d’un raclement.

\- Je tiens un établissement respectable, Prince. Je possède des courtisans, qu’ils soient mâles ou femelles pour que nos clients soient pleinement satisfaits… continua le tenancier de l’établissement en regardant le jeune Prince le fixer en silence. Je dispose également de jeunes hommes qui offrent un divertissement visuel très recherché. Qu’ils soient bruns, blonds ou même roux, ces jeunes hommes ont grandi en tant que slavey, mais ce sont eux qui décident s’ils veulent offrir leurs faveurs à ces clients fortunés ou pas. Ils décident à qui offrir ce cadeau d’innocence qu’ils possèdent. Je leur propose l’offre supplémentaire avec la peinture du client et ils réfléchissent seul, sans qu’on les force. Parfois, ils acceptent mais restent ensuite en tant que courtisans et danseurs.  
\- Pourquoi… pourquoi me raconter cela ?  
\- Car Naruto a toujours refusé ces offres à ce jour. C’est pour cela qu’il y a deux gardes avec lui en plus de son guide.

Sasuke resta muet en regardant Asuma partir accueillir d’autres clients. Les pensées en ébullition, il quitta le hammam après un dernier regard sur la porte close où ce Naruto dansait, comme un diamant d’innocence(*). Il n’avait donc aucune expérience physique dans le domaine de l’amour mais se doutait que son éducation sexuelle avait dû être faite très tôt. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi cela l’intéressait si fortement et quitta enfin l’établissement.

Il ne revint pas de suite chez Asuma, son mariage arrivant à date, il dut rejoindre la mosquée jointe à Ishak Pasa afin d’unir sa vie à celle d’Hinata Hyuuga comme le voulait ce contrat établi entre leurs familles. Pendant toute cette journée festive pour les siens, il dut se changer sept fois pour assortir sa tenue à celle de sa femme, faisant bonne figure près d’elle même si son esprit était ailleurs.

Cette nuit-là, c’est les yeux fermés qu’il honora sa femme, songeant à son innocence et sa timidité et fit un lien mental avec le jeune homme du hammam d’Asuma.  
Aurait-il la patience de le déshabiller lentement, retirant chaque couche de son corps pour les déposer à ses pieds, frêles protections de soie entourant un joyau ?  
Pourrait-il contenir son désir qu’il avait conscience de ressentir peu à peu pour lui, pour caresser chaque courbe et relief ?  
Serait-il aussi sensible que sa femme lorsque ses doigts passeraient sur ses tétons, ses jambes ou le creux de son corps ?  
Il doutait que son intimité soit aussi humide qu’elle, mais serait-elle aussi chaude ? Plus peut-être ?  
Pousserait-il un cri alors qu’il le prendrait, alors qu’il lui prenait sa virginité ?  
Le serrerait-il contre lui de ses bras, de ses jambes, de son corps au lieu de rester là allongé et frémissant ?

Et à la fin de cette étreinte, se reposant contre le corps nu, assouvi et tremblant de sa femme, Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, fixant le baldaquin de soie violine en reprenant son souffle. Il avait conscience d’avoir trompé sa jeune épouse avec un fantôme masculin mais n’arrivait pas à ressentir un quelconque dégoût.

\- Benim Prince? appela la voix timide de sa femme.  
\- Hmm ? murmura sourdement Sasuke.  
\- Je… je… vous… vous n’étiez pas… avec … moi, benim Prince! chuchota laborieusement la jeune femme.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il en tournant son regard noir vers le corps nu d’Hinata.  
\- Vous…, commença celle-ci en rougissant violemment. Vous sembliez… chercher quelque chose… mais ce n’était pas moi.  
\- Menekşe…, soupira-t-il. Je…  
\- Non, benim Prince! interrompit la jeune femme avant de pâlir en prenant conscience qu’elle venait d’interrompre son époux, mais en voyant le regard calme du jeune homme, elle continua. Ce… n’est pas grave… du tout… juste… si cette jeune femme…  
\- Ce n’est… pas une femme ! chuchota Sasuke d’une voix imperceptible.  
\- Oh, et bien, ce jeune homme ! se reprit sans faiblir la jeune femme. S’il… vous intéresse… comme cela, vous pourriez le faire venir…dans des appartements privés !

Sasuke la dévisagea, soufflé par le naturel de sa femme qui le fixa en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Si cela avait été Pembe à cette place, il aurait dû subir des cris et des crises de nerfs à répétition s’il avait fermé les yeux pendant l’acte. Il se redressa sur ses coussins, se tournant vers elle en étant conscient de leur nudité à tous les deux. Il la regarda se couvrir d’un drap de soie qu’elle remonta sur sa poitrine généreuse. Il avait eu raison dans ses impressions, la première fois qu’il l’avait vue, ses formes remplissaient parfaitement ses mains.

\- Tu ne sembles pas rebutée.  
\- Mon… cousin a eu un favori pendant ses visites. Gaara le suivait en tant que « serviteur » et restait avec lui comme aide, mais je… les ai vus plus intimes que lorsque mon cousin voyait ses propres femmes.  
\- Et cela ne te dérangerait pas ? De partager ton mari avec un homme ?  
\- Benim Prince, je vous partage déjà avec une première femme et, d’après mes sources, une favorite du harem.

Le jeune époux la regarda avec un air surpris, écoutant le petit gloussement timide de la jeune femme avant de sourire en coin, ne niant pas ces faits.

\- Il est déjà votre favori ?  
\- Non, il n’est même pas à moi… c’est un jeune danseur du hammam d’Asuma dans Doğubeyazıt.  
\- Vous l’avez approché ? demanda Hinata, passionnée par le récit de son époux.  
\- Non… pas encore du moins. Mais, que ton époux soit attiré par un autre homme ne semble pas te contrarier.  
\- Benim Prince, je ne vis que pour vous servir ! répondit Hinata avec soumission.  
\- La vérité, Menekşe ! soupira Sasuke en dissimulant un sourire.  
\- Mais… mon… Prince… je…

La jeune femme soupira à son tour en rougissant tout en détournant le regard. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir dire cela à son époux ?

\- Dis-moi ! intima Sasuke. Je ne te gronderai pas.  
\- C’était… très agréable… d’être entre vos bras, mais… je…  
\- Tu préfères que je te laisse tranquille ? proposa le jeune homme.  
\- J’accueillerai vos visites avec joie, benim Prince. Je prierai chaque jour afin que mon corps accueille votre fils. Mais si je puis rester seule, j’en apprécierais chaque instant.  
\- Qu’aimes-tu, Menekşe ? Les pâtisseries ? Les joailleries ? Dis-moi ce que tu désires et je t’offrirai ce qu’il y a de mieux ! promit Sasuke en la regardant sérieusement.  
\- J’aime lire, benim Prince. Je possédais une grande bibliothèque chez moi qui vous a été offerte en cadeau par mon père.  
\- Je te la rendrai intégralement. Je t’offrirai également chaque mois les différents ouvrages que tu souhaiteras.  
\- C’est trop benim Prince, vous me gâtez.  
\- Je souhaite ton bien-être à défaut de ton cœur. Je ne le souhaite pas comme je ne t’offrirai pas le mien, je préfère t’offrir mon amitié.  
\- Je désire votre bonheur et prierai pour cela, benim Prince. J’accepte votre amitié avec bonheur et joie.

La voix douce de la jeune femme le fit soupirer de bien-être en se levant, insouciant de son corps nu s’offrant au regard de sa femme. Il attrapa sa djellaba blanche qu’il enfila rapidement avant de baiser tendrement son front. Ses cheveux corbeau caressèrent dans le mouvement le bout du nez d’Hinata qui gloussa doucement malgré elle, lui amenant un rictus amusé en se relevant.

Il quitta sa pièce pour sa chambre en pensant au jeune homme blond. Il longea les couloirs de son aile du palais et regarda Gri qui marchait silencieusement à ses côtés. Les yeux noirs de l’homme pétillaient d’amusement en le fixant, semblant savoir, déjà à l’avance, ce qu’il allait demander.

\- Va te renseigner sur le prix qu’Asuma demande pour les représentations de Naruto.  
\- Pour ses danses ou son corps ?  
\- Ses danses pour l’instant, je veux le connaître. Demande aussi si je peux parler à ce slavey, qu’il passe un moment avec moi sans qu’aucun contact ne se fasse. Je désirerais le minimum en tant que garde, son guide peut être présent pour garantir sa sûreté.  
\- Ce sera tout, Master ? questionna Gri.  
\- Demande à ce que la scène de Naruto soit dans son angle de vue afin qu’il me voie.  
\- Il ne pourra pas vous fixer, son statut l’interdit.  
\- Je sais, mais je lui ferai sentir qu’il peut être moins soumis avec moi.  
\- Dans quel but, si je puis me permettre, Master.  
\- Tu verras plus tard. Demande-lui seulement cela.  
\- Très bien, Master.

Sasuke se réveilla le lendemain, apaisé et soulagé par le poids de son mariage avec Menekşe. La jeune femme avait accepté son amitié et cette nuit avec elle n’avait pas été désagréable. Ses visites dans sa suite ne seraient point une corvée lorsqu’il essaierait de produire un héritier.

Gri lui apporta la réponse d’Asuma et Sasuke se sentit confiant dans cette démarche. Le propriétaire du hammam acceptait ses demandes avec facilité et le prix était, certes, cher pour le commun des mortels mais pas pour la famille royale résidant à Ishak Pasa. Il réserva donc le jeune danseur pour le soir-même, son impatience grandissant malgré lui au fil des heures sous le regard hilare de son garde.

Et enfin, le soir vint. Sasuke se rendit au hammam avec un peu d’avance, ignorant avec une royale indifférence les petits hennissements étouffés venant du foulard de Gri. Asuma, lui-même, retenait un sourire, donnant à sa grimace commerciale un petit tremblement sur sa joue droite. Les yeux noisette de l’homme pétillaient tandis qu’il lui montrait la salle discrète qu’il avait réservée pour la soirée avec Naruto.

Le jeune Prince s’installa, laissant ses affaires personnelles dans un des vestiaires à disposition et sous la garde de Gri. Malgré lui, tout le temps que Naruto n’était pas dans la pièce, il essaya de ne pas se tortiller sur son coussin, sentant contre son dos un peu humide la fraicheur de la soie orangée. La scène où se produirait Naruto se trouvait à un bras de distance de ses coussins, il serait réellement dans son angle de vue. La pièce était circulaire et possédait de chaudes couleurs dorée et orangée, un seul garde restait dans un des coins, dans son dos, le regarde figé droit devant lui mais tout dans sa posture respirait le calme et l’assurance. Tout à son observation, il en loupa l’entrée de son danseur et sursauta quand le jeune homme monta sur la petite estrade, son guide restant assis près de la porte, les yeux baissés sur ses genoux sans regarder une seule fois Sasuke.

\- Bonsoir ! souffla celui-ci sans pouvoir s’en empêcher.

Le jeune homme se baffa mentalement en voyant le regard azur se figer sur son torse nu, hésitant à se lever mais Naruto s’inclina, lui répondant par un salut muet, un peu trop surpris et soumis pour s’exprimer à voix haute. La musique se fit entendre et le jeune blond se mit à danser, envoutant Sasuke qui se tut pour le contempler avec intensité.

Son corps qui se mouvait, la lumières issue des torches sur les murs lui donnant une belle couleur dorée, ses yeux à moitié fermés, posés sur les genoux de Sasuke sans qu’il n’essaie de remonter son regard plus haut. Habillé d’un pantalon de satin orange transparent, Naruto ne cachait aucunement son anatomie au regard noir profond qui le dévorait. Sasuke releva les yeux vers le visage du blond et découvrit réellement celui-ci, le voile qui d’habitude masquait ses traits avait disparu pour laisser place à la beauté du jeune homme. De fines marques sur ses joues lui faisaient penser à des moustaches de chat, même si cela n’était pas l’animal qui lui venait en tête au premier abord. Le nez droit et fin, les lèvres boudeuses et closes, tout en lui le passionnait.

La musique se tut un instant et Naruto se stoppa dans un dernier roulement de hanches. Sasuke se redressa rapidement, lui attrapant la main pour qu’il vienne près de lui. Il avait conscience qu’autour de lui, le garde et le guide de Naruto venaient de reposer leurs yeux sur lui, surveillant ses gestes, que Naruto, lui-même, venait de se crisper, la surprise et la peur qui le traversaient lui provoquaient des tremblements presque imperceptibles.

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal ! chuchota Sasuke en le tirant vers lui pour le faire asseoir sur le coussin à ses côtés. Je ne te ferai rien, je veux juste faire ta connaissance.  
\- Bien, benim Prince ! murmura Naruto.

Un frisson violent parcourut Sasuke en entendant pour la première la voix de Naruto. Avec son physique mince et élancé, il pensait que la voix du blond aurait été frêle, comme une voix de femme, mais même si celle-ci était douce et basse, elle gardait une petite tonalité rauque qui l’attirait étrangement.

Puis, il le vit, ce regard qui l’avait envouté. Après plusieurs minutes de doute où Sasuke parla de lui, se confiant avec un naturel déconcertant chez lui qui était très secret, il le vit relever les yeux peu à peu, les azurs brillants de Naruto se posant sur son torse, ses épaules larges et musclées, son cou, son menton. Après un temps d’arrêt, ils remontèrent le long de son visage, sillonnant pour la première fois ses traits avec de plus en plus de surprise sur le visage avant… que son regard ne croise réellement le sien.

Bleu… si bleu… Il ne pouvait pas croire que ses yeux soient d’une couleur si troublante…

Le silence les entourait alors que Sasuke le voyait détourner rapidement les yeux avant de replonger dans son regard, comme s’il ne pouvait s’en empêcher.

Envoutement des sens sûrement, Sasuke n’eut pas conscience que les heures s’écoulaient rapidement, que Naruto se relevait parfois pour danser, qu’il buvait du thé parfumé à l’orange avec lui alors qu’il préférait habituellement le thé vert, qu’il mangeait des petits gâteaux pour montrer à l’esclave la marche à suivre.

Il apprit ainsi que Naruto était orphelin, ses parents trouvant la mort dans l’établissement d’Asuma à cause d’un client un peu trop insistant envers la mère du jeune esclave, tuant la jeune danseuse ainsi que son garde et amant qui avait essayé de s’interposer, que c’était pour cela qu’Asuma surveillait dorénavant étroitement les gestes des clients envers ses danseurs et encore plus envers Naruto, très demandé à cause de ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus.

Il eut aussi connaissance de l’accident de Naruto, celui qui lui valut ses cicatrices sur ses joues et un aveuglement quasi total. Un riche homme n’avait pas compris le « non » d’Asuma pour sa demande envers le corps de Naruto, demande rejetée par le jeune homme et il avait essayé de le prendre contre son gré. Le garde avait réagi aussitôt, repoussant l’homme mais celui-ci fit tomber une haute statue dans son élan pour se libérer, celle-ci s’écroulant sur Naruto et l’assommant, déchirant ses joues de ses éclats coupants. D’après le médecin, du sang compresserait quelque chose dans le cerveau du jeune homme, l’empêchant de voir au loin. Naruto n’avait que neuf ans à cette époque.

Sasuke se crispa un peu avant que le guide ne s’approche d’eux, s’excusant plusieurs fois mais la soirée se terminait, faisant battre des paupières Sasuke qui n’avait pas vu le temps passer. Naruto lui sourit doucement en s’inclinant, ne rencontrant plus ses yeux, en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée avant de quitter la pièce. Le Prince le regarda partir et disparut à son tour de la salle, déterminé à le revoir très vite.

Et effectivement, ils se rencontrèrent plusieurs fois. Gri allant souvent au hammam d’Asuma pour réserver la soirée de Naruto. Les mois passèrent et Sasuke eut la surprise de voir que son désir pour le jeune homme ne faiblissait pas. Il ne tentait rien, lui frôlant parfois la main dans le plat à pâtisseries mais c’étaient les seuls contacts.

Il eut le bonheur également, après avoir « visité » Menekşe trois fois, d’apprendre que celle-ci attendait un enfant. Sa joie lui fit acheter presque toute la boutique de manuscrits anciens qu’il avait trouvée dans une autre ville pour l’offrir à sa femme qui s’en amusait. Même s’ils ne se croisaient pas souvent, ils devenaient un peu plus proches, comme un vieux couple le serait. Elle ne « risquait » plus les venues de son mari, celui-ci devenant obsédé par ce jeune danseur.

Elle put également se délecter – certes, mentalement – de plusieurs points.  
Le premier fut d’offrir à l’anniversaire de son époux, un baume capable d’endormir la douleur et de préparer la venue du jeune homme, chose qu’il ne comprit pas sur le moment et qu’elle lui expliqua à demi-mot. La rougeur violente qui le prit la fit glousser et son regard faussement en colère la fit rire aux éclats, sa timidité perdue depuis longtemps avec son époux.  
Le second fut l’annonce de sa grossesse à Pembe. Cette dernière ne l’aimait pas et le lui faisait savoir, mais en prenant connaissance de cette grossesse, Pembe devint verte de rage et si Menekşe ne se méfiait pas, ses gardes surveillaient étroitement le « trésor » de leur Prince, déjouant les pièges et les possibles tentatives d’empoisonnement de ses repas.  
Le dernier, enfin, fut de voir la résolution de son époux à racheter le jeune homme en tant que « Serviteur » personnel. Elle avait craint que ce ne fut qu’une folie passagère et qu’une fois l’acte charnel accompli, son Prince ne s’en détourne définitivement, revenant dans son harem ou vers elle. Il en était tout autre, le jeune homme quittant toujours le palais pour rejoindre son amant.

Pourtant… ce qu’elle ignorait, c’était que le jeune homme n’avait pas encore touché Naruto. Préférant lui offrir une liberté relative à ses côtés avant d’entreprendre une démarche plus charnelle. Restait à convaincre Asuma maintenant… et Naruto.

Ce soir-là, Naruto n’eut même pas à danser, Sasuke payant désormais simplement pour lui parler même si les tarifs avaient largement baissé. Ils se trouvaient donc assis côte à côte et seuls, le garde et le guide restant derrière la porte close en cas d’appel du blond. Depuis peu, leurs rencontres se déroulaient en huis clos, les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochant de plus en plus et le blond devenant plus « ouvert » avec Sasuke, riant facilement, les yeux azur joyeux et brillants plongés dans le regard noir profond de son vis-à-vis.

C’est dans cette atmosphère douce et intime qu’avait eu lieu leur premier baiser, simple effleurement de leurs bouches, Naruto se penchant vers la table pour prendre une pâtisserie, Sasuke en profitant pour ravir ses lèvres. Pourtant, jamais le blond n’avait reculé, écarquillant simplement les yeux sous la douce pression presque trop pudique avant que le brun ne se recule, observant avec attention ses réactions. Il n’avait pas caché son pantalon tendu sur son sexe en plein essor mais n’avait pas fait un geste de plus. C’est Naruto qui l’avait réembrassé en détournant les yeux sous la petite gêne avant de se sauver de la pièce. Ils avaient reproduit ces baisers à chaque fois qu’ils se voyaient, de plus en plus profonds, de plus en plus chauds, sans que les mains du prince ne descendent plus bas que la taille maintenue contre lui.

Le désir flambait entre eux mais Sasuke se contrôlait… Il voulait que la première fois de Naruto se déroule dans son lit et non pas sur les coussins de soie d’un hammam.

Ce soir-là, donc, Sasuke regardait fixement son ami, il pouvait l’appeler ainsi malgré leur différence de milieu. Le blond souriait doucement, les yeux brillants, les joues rougies par la chaleur et leurs embrassades précédentes. Son pantalon de soie rouge mi-opaque laissait apparaître son bas-ventre complètement épilé et ses jambes finement musclées par les danses répétitives. Les cheveux de Naruto avaient poussé depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés, le jeune homme les rejetant en arrière mais ses mèches ruisselaient souvent sur son visage ou ses épaules comme la crinière dorée d’un lion, passionnant Sasuke qui jouait actuellement avec une mèche, un peu avachi contre le corps chaud de son futur amant… enfin, il l’espérait.

\- Naruto… commença-t-il. Je voudrais te demander…  
\- Oui ? questionna celui-ci vu le silence qui se faisait dans la pièce.  
\- Je voudrais te racheter à Asuma…  
\- Oh… souffla le blond.  
\- Tu serais à mon service exclusif… plus libre que tu ne l’es maintenant.  
\- Benim Pri…  
\- Je t’ai déjà dit de m’appeler Sasuke ! coupa-t-il. Le veux-tu ?  
\- Si vous… désirez seulement mon corps… pourquoi ne pas le payer à Asuma ? demanda Naruto en fronçant un instant ses sourcils. Je… j’accepterais la requête cette fois, si c’est vous, Sasuke, qui le demandiez.

La phrase sortit et Naruto détourna les yeux en faisant une petite moue gênée, le rouge montant jusqu’à ses oreilles sous les yeux brillants de désir et d’amour du brun. Sasuke ne se voilait plus la face. Il était tombé sous le charme du blond dès le premier coup d’œil, et même si cet amour entre hommes devrait rester éternellement caché dans sa demeure, il serait bel et bien présent entre Naruto et lui.

\- Le veux-tu, Naruto… veux-tu rester avec moi ? Toujours avec moi…  
\- Je… je ne sais pas… et si…  
\- Si, rien. Je te veux près de moi, benim güzel ! souffla Sasuke dans son oreille. Rien qu’à moi, pour toujours... Le veux-tu ?  
\- Oui ! chuchota Naruto en fermant les yeux, sentant contre ses lèvres, la bouche entrouverte de Sasuke se poser. Oui, je le souhaite, Sasuke.

Après cette affirmation douce et tendre, Sasuke ne put rester calme près de Naruto, le jeune homme étant trop impatient à l’idée de racheter le blond à Asuma. Il en partit même avant l’heure sous le regard heureux et un peu amusé de Naruto, sans se douter des sourires des deux hommes derrière la porte qui avaient tout entendu. Un des leurs venaient de se trouver un riche – et beau, ne le négligeons pas –acquéreur.

Etrangement, Asuma ne sourcilla pas à la demande du Prince, le regardant juste fixement avant de lui faire répéter la somme astronomique qu’il proposait au rachat de Naruto. Les placements et les affaires personnelles du brun avaient fructifié depuis une année et celui-ci était devenu encore plus riche qu’avant, offrant également de l’essor à sa famille. Le tenancier du hammam demanda confirmation à Naruto qui lui sourit doucement, la tête baissée alors que Sasuke venait juste de partir, presque au pas de charge chez lui, ayant en tête de préparer une chambre attenante à la sienne, certes pas trop luxueuse pour ne pas révéler le statut de Naruto, mais suffisamment pour ne pas le déranger.

Ce jour-là, il décida d’octroyer deux gardes du corps à son « serviteur », faisant pouffer Menekşe, allongée près de ses fils nouveaux-nés, quand il vint la prévenir de cette acquisition. Ce serait une première mais Sasuke désirait que rien n’arrive à son « joyau ». Zabuza et Haku, deux jeunes hommes de sa garde personnelle furent chargés de la protection de Naruto. Sasuke ne leur cacha pas la nature de ce « contrat » et fut surpris de découvrir que les deux hommes étaient eux-même un « couple » discret.

Puis… presque deux jours plus tard, une servante vint le quérir tandis qu’il regardait Menekşe jouer avec leurs fils Heisuke et Sanosuke(*) nés peu de temps auparavant. Un jeune homme et son escorte l’attendaient dans le grand hall de son palais.

Surpris, Sasuke s’y dirigea et se figea à la porte, regardant avec des yeux de plus en plus grands, la silhouette fine entièrement vêtue de noir qui leva les yeux vers lui sans le voir, crispé un instant avant de se décontracter, rassuré par son ancien guide qui lui chuchotait à l’oreille.

Le reste se passa dans un brouillard confus pour Sasuke, perdu dans le regard azur de Naruto alors que les deux hommes et leur escorte se dirigeaient vers la chambre du blond. Sasuke pensait bien qu’il aurait dû lui parler de ce cheval qu’il avait acheté pour lui, ce diable roux aux yeux rouge sombre nommé « Kyuubi » par le marchand. Etrangement, malgré l’air terrifié du vendeur, Sasuke n’avait pas été effrayé par l’animal presque sauvage, imaginant aussitôt son ami sur lui. Sans sourciller, il l’avait acheté, espérant que Naruto ne le craindrait point.

\- Oh Naruto ! souffla Sasuke en attirant le blond contre son corps juste après que la porte de la chambre ne se soit refermée sur les gardes des deux jeunes hommes.

Ils étaient seuls, enfin. Seuls et ensemble. La bouche de Sasuke parcourut les traits du blond, déclenchant un petit rire un peu gêné mais tendre alors que les mains dorées du danseur venaient se poser sur ses épaules. La suite flotta entre eux comme un rêve éveillé où les sensations devenaient de plus en plus présentes.

Les vêtements tombèrent sur le sol sans qu’ils s’en préoccupent, leurs corps nus furent découverts, un instant de crainte vite brisé par une bouche impatiente et ardente. Le lit les accueillit en son sein presque aussitôt, Sasuke sur Naruto, sa bouche le parcourant doucement.

Le souffle chaud et court dans son oreille tandis qu’il lui embrassait le cou le troublait, peut-être moins que ses mains se baladant sur son dos nu avec une hésitation due à la virginité du blond. Quoi de mieux que son râle étouffé tandis que ses mains découvraient enfin son corps chaud et doux, soumis sous le sien qui lui semblait si lourd en comparaison ? Sasuke ferma les yeux en tremblant, mêlant sa bouche à celle de son amant, le faisant se plaindre doucement sous lui. Sa langue le goûtait, sa main le taquinait avant de le préparer, écartant ses chairs avec hésitation mais Naruto se livrait, ondulant doucement avant d’écarter plus franchement les cuisses, soumis à son désir.

Un doux et lent plongeon… un râle… une plainte… un océan de chaleur et de douceur autour de lui. Le souffle rendu court par la sensation unique, si étroite, si chaude du corps de Naruto autour de lui, Sasuke frémit, grognant doucement contre la peau dorée en sentant les mains de celui-ci lui frotter le dos légèrement. Enfin, le paradis et ses ondes s’ouvraient à lui. Par ses flux et reflux doux qui le berçaient, Sasuke ignorait tout, que ses plaintes se mêlaient aux gémissements de Naruto, que sa cadence s’accélérait, que son corps vibrait, que son tendre serviteur blond jouissait doucement, la respiration sifflante et un « haa » soufflé contre la peau humide d’une épaule ivoire.

Et enfin, le nirvana, le plaisir sourd qui lui fit crisper les bras autour de Naruto pour le serrer contre lui fermement, se plaignant en haletant contre le torse du blond, jouissant dans ses chairs avec violence, une ardeur comme il n’en avait jamais ressenti.

Sasuke se recula doucement du corps assouvi de Naruto et le fixa droit dans les yeux, se gorgeant de la vision aphrodisiaque de son doux visage encore pris dans le plaisir sourd et sourit en coin en se couchant contre lui, serrant son corps nu et tremblant contre le sien.

Il aurait à remercier Kestane pour cette idée, il y a de ça plusieurs lunes… celle d’aller voir cet hammam dans Doğubeyazıt.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Lexique :  
> /!\, ce qui suit vient d’une traduction Google, je ne parle pas Turc donc il se peut que cela est faux, désolée d’avance.  
> Doğubeyazıt : district et ville située à l'est de la Turquie dans la province d'Ağrı (cf Wikipédia)  
> Ishak Pasa : palais du XVIIe siècle situé en Turquie à quelques kilomètres à l’est de Doğubeyazıt (cf Wikipédia)  
> Master : Maître  
> Pembe : Rose (Sakura)  
> Kestane : Châtaigne (Tenten)  
> Menekşe : Violet (Hinata)  
> Gri : Gris (Kakashi)  
> Slavey : Esclave  
> Benim Prince : Mon Prince  
> Benim güzel : Mon beau


End file.
